Una historia aparte Parte 1
by Canis Lupus Baileyi
Summary: Un lobo llega a Nome con la intención de conocer al fabuloso héroe Balto y también con la intención de escapar de su pasado. No sean malos y dejen reviews.


**Una historia aparte.**

Un lobo llega a Nome con la intención de conocer al fabuloso héroe Balto y también con la intención de escapar de su pasado.

Se encuentra después de "Aprendiendo a volar" (Wing's of change)

**Parte 1: La estancia en Nome**

**Alguien nuevo en Nome.**

Después de un largo viaje por fin llegó a ese pequeño pueblo llamado Nome, famoso por su epidemia de difteria y por como un perro-lobo llamado Balto la había salvado.

Caminó procurando que los humanos no le vieran para no causar alboroto aunque no sería la primera vez.

Empezó a recorrer el pueblo buscando por otros perros pero, sobretodo, buscando a Balto.

- El clima es muy frío por aquí- pensó- ¿Cómo hacen para estar calientitos?

Siguió caminando hasta que pasó junto a una puerta medio abierta. Al instante se detuvo ya que salía un delicioso calor de esa habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió entrar. Dentro había una especie de caldera que era la que producía el calor.

- Vaya, aquí se está bastante bien- dijo mientras se echaba- Podría quedarme aquí todo el día- y así lo hizo ya que se quedó profundamente dormido.

- Esa fue una entrega muy larga- dijo Kodi a sus demás compañeros después de que les habían quitado las correas del trineo.

- Si, pero lo importante es que entregamos el correo a tiempo- dijo Kirby.

- Eso es porque tenemos un buen líder- dijo Dusty acercándose a Kodi y besándolo cariñosamente.

- Si van a empezar de cariñosos mejor nos vamos al cuarto de la caldera- dijo Ralph. Todos rieron y se fueron juntos a donde la caldera. No sabían la sorpresa que les esperaba.

- Te reto a una carrera- dijo Kodi a Dusty unos metros antes de llegar al cuarto.

- De acuerdo- dijo ella sonriendo y poniéndose en posición- Pero no me podrás ganar.

- Eso lo veremos- dijo Kodi quien ya estaba listo para correr- uno, dos… ¡ya!-

Los dos perros salieron a toda velocidad pero Dusty llego primero. Kodi habría podido ganar pero dejó que Dusty ganara. En cuanto ella llego al cuarto se detuvo de golpe. En su rostro se veía el terror.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó al ver al lobo echado frente a ella. Éste se levantó de golpe dando un pequeño alarido de sorpresa y miedo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kodi entrando a toda velocidad. Inmediatamente Dusty corrió hasta ponerse detrás de él. Hermosa coincidencia fue que cuando entraron al cuarto Kirby y Ralph dijeron los cuatro al unísono:- ¡UN LOBO!-

- Eh… ¿hola?- dijo el lobo.

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres aquí?- dijo Kodi. Mostraba una actitud de autoridad pero por dentro sentía mucho miedo. Nunca había visto tan de cerca a un lobo.

- Primero que nada perdóneme por asustarla señorita, no era mi intención- dijo el lobo dirigiéndose a Dusty, agachando respetuosamente la cabeza – Mi nombre es Baileyi y en realidad solo vengo de visita-.

- Un lobo nunca viene solo para visitar- dijo Kodi con la misma actitud anterior- Que quieres, ¿comida?-.

- Pensé que en Nome todos eran amigables- dijo Baileyi en tono amable- Lo único que quiero es pasar un tiempo en Nome y conocer a sus habitantes aunque estos me rechacen por ser un lobo- dijo, dirigiéndose especialmente a Kodi. Éste iba a contestarle pero Baileyi fue más rápido -¿Y ustedes quienes son?, ¿el comité de bienvenida de Nome?- dijo en un tono un poco sarcástico.

- Antes que todo te disculpo por haberme asustado- dijo Dusty antes de que los demás pudieran pronunciar palabra alguna. Dando unos pasos al frente continuó –Mi nombre es Dusty y ellos son Kodi, Kirby y Ralph- dijo, señalándolos con la nariz- nosotros somos el equipo de perros de correo de Nome- concluyó.

- Gusto en conocerte Dusty- dijo Baileyi con una sonrisa- Lo mismo a ti Kodi, Kirby y Ralph-.

Dusty volviéndose a sus compañeros les dijo

- No creo que Baileyi tenga malas intenciones ya que no me ha atacado-.

- Creo que tienes razón- dijo Kodi, y volviéndose a Baileyi continuó – disculpa por haberte discriminado, no vemos muy seguido a un lobo por aquí-.

-No hay problema, me han tratado peor- dijo Baileyi – Por cierto ¿tu y Dusty son novios?-

Los dos enrojecieron al instante y al no haber respuesta contestó Kirby

- Después de que Kodi se volvió el perro líder comenzaron a salir- dijo

- Si, Balto estaba molesto al principio pero luego aceptó la relación- concluyó Ralph.

- ¿Dijiste Balto?- exclamó Baileyi

- Si- dijo Kodi- ¿no lo conoces?, es muy famoso aquí-.

- Y también es famoso de donde vengo- dijo Baileyi- también por eso vine a Nome, para tener el honor de conocerlo- concluyó

- Mi padre es un perro sencillo- dijo Kodi

- ¿Tu padre es Balto?- volvió a exclamar Baileyi, esta vez mas emocionado.

- Si, y a propósito ¿de donde vienes?- dijo Kodi

- Me temo que eso no te lo puedo decir- dijo Baileyi poniéndose serio

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Dusty

- Por motivos personales- contestó Baileyi – y por favor no vuelvan a preguntar sobre mi procedencia-. Pero al ver que Kodi y Dusty ponían cara triste:

- Si quieren les puedo decir el nombre de mi clan- dijo

- De acuerdo- dijo Kodi

- Es un poco extraño- dijo Baileyi- se llamaba Canis Lupus Baileyi-.

- ¿Por qué tu nombre es igual al final del nombre de tu clan?- dijo Dusty

- Se puede decir que es un honor que me hicieron- dijo Baileyi con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Kodi

- Confidencial- respondió tajantemente Baileyi.

Durante unos minutos hubo un incomodo silencio el cual fue roto por Kodi

- ¿Quieres conocer a mi padre?- dijo

- Me encantaría, sería un honor- dijo Baileyi con una sonrisa.

Y, después de que Kodi se despidiera de Dusty y de los demás (acción repetida por Baileyi) se fueron rumbo al Barco.

**El híbrido**

Balto corría rápidamente. Sabía que debía llegar con alguien pero no sabía con quien ni porque. Frente a el alcanzaba a ver una figura borrosa la cual se le hacia familiar. Conforme se acercaba la figura fue obteniendo nitidez hasta que la reconoció: era Aleu. Parecía estar en una especia de transe, con los ojos amarillos pero, de pronto, regreso en si. Su rostro radiaba felicidad y en sus ojos brillaba el amor. Balto estaba por llegar pero se detuvo de golpe a unos metros. Su hija no estaba sola. Junto a ella había un lobo color café con gris el cual la acariciaba y besaba cariñosamente. Por algún motivo el lobo se veía borroso. Balto comenzó a avanzar para arremeter contra el amante de su hija pero antes de llegar despertó súbitamente por una plumífera razón.

- ¡Balto, despierta!- gritó Boris.

- Vamos perro problema es una emergencia- continuo Stella

Balto se levantó algo agitado por el sueño y por la forma en que había sido despertado.

- ¿Cuál es la emergencia?- dijo

- Que tu hijo viene corriendo para acá- dijo Boris

- ¿Eso es un problema?- dijo Balto un poco molesto

- Lo es si lo viene persiguiendo un LOBO- dijo Stella

- ¿QUE? – Exclamo Balto

Desde el barco parecía que Kodi era perseguido por Baileyi pero en realidad Kodi había retado a Baileyi a una carrera. Cualquiera diría que Baileyi habría superado fácilmente a Kodi por ser un lobo, pero su fuerte no era correr.

Balto corrió para recibir a su hijo. Kodi desacelero y llego caminando con su padre pero éste siguió corriendo y antes que Kodi o Baileyi pudieran decir algo Balto tackleo a Baileyi el cual "voló" unos cuantos metros antes de caer en la nieve.

- ¡Aléjate de mi hijo lobo!- dijo Balto

- Papá ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Kodi

- Ese lobo te estaba persiguiendo- dijo Balto señalando a Baileyi el cual no se movía

- Ese lobo no me perseguía, estábamos jugando una carrera- dijo Kodi- vino a Nome solo para conocerte y tu lo acabas de tacklear- concluyo

Baileyi se levantó, se acercó a Balto y agacho la cabeza respetuosamente

- Mi nombre es Baileyi, miembro del casi desaparecido clan Canis Lupus Baileyi y es un honor conocerte- dijo

- Disculpa por haberte tirado, no sabía que estabas jugando con Kodi- dijo Balto

- No hay problema, eh recibido peores golpes- dijo Baileyi

- Bueno, voy a regresar con el equipo, hasta luego papá, hasta luego Baileyi- dijo Kodi

- Hasta luego- dijeron los dos

Kodi se alejó dejando a Balto y a Baileyi solos.

- Kodi me dijo que solo viniste a Nome para conocerme- dijo Balto

- En parte es cierto- dijo Baileyi- también quiero darme un respiro-

- ¿De donde vienes?- dijo Balto

- Eso no te lo puedo decir y no insistas en saber el porque, por favor- dijo Baileyi

-De acuerdo, no haré mas preguntas- dijo Balto. Pero antes de que los dos pudieran decir algo llegaron Boris y Stella. Habían visto que el lobo no representaba ningún peligro por lo que habían decidido ir a conocerlo.

- Balto ¿Quién es este lobo? ¿Un admirador acaso?- dijo bromeando Boris

- En realidad lo es, vino a Nome solo para conocerme- dijo Balto

- Pero no eres como los lobos de por aquí- dijo Stella acercándose a Baileyi- los lobos de aquí son grises o negros pero tu eres café y gris- dijo

Al oír esta descripción Balto recordó su sueño, ¿sería posible que Baileyi fuera el lobo que estaba con su hija? Mientras Balto pensaba esto Boris y Stella interrogaban a Baileyi

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Boris

- Baileyi- contestó

- ¿De donde vienes?- dijo Stella

- Eso no se los diré y no indaguen más en este tema- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Es cierto que solo viniste para conocer a Balto?- dijo Boris

- Si- dijo Baileyi- por cierto ¿Qué le pasa?-

Balto estaba pasmado, sumido en el pensamiento anteriormente mencionado, pero Boris lo hizo reaccionar.

- Balto, despierta- dijo

- Oh, perdón- dijo Balto- ¿Qué decían?-

- Que el chico solo vino por ti- dijo Boris

- Cierto, ¿Qué quieres saber de mi?- dijo Balto a Baileyi

- Todo- dijo- pero resumiendo, me gustaría saber como fue que salvaste a los niños de la epidemia de difteria-

- Es una larga historia- dijo Balto sonriendo- ¿te la puedo contar mientras comemos?-

- Por supuesto- dijo Baileyi- pero comerás solo porque yo no tengo hambre-

- No comeré solo- dijo Balto- Jenna me acompañará-

- Y ella es…- dijo Baileyi

- Mi compañera- dijo Balto sonriendo, recordando a su amada

- No sabía que tenías compañera, lo debí deducir cuando Kodi me dijo que era tu hijo- dijo Baileyi

- Si, ¿y tu tienes compañera?- dijo Balto

- Lo más cercano que tuve fue a mi hermana y a un gran amigo- dijo Baileyi

Su semblante había cambiado: se veía triste, por lo que Balto decidió no hacer mas preguntas.

- Vamos a comer- dijo- ahí te contare la historia-

- De acuerdo- dijo Baileyi- pero antes díganme una cosa- dijo a Boris y Stella- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

- Yo soy Boris y ella es Stella- dijo Boris

- De acuerdo, gusto en conocerlos- dijo Baileyi

Y después de unos breves momentos salieron rumbo a la casa de Jenna.

La casa de Jenna estaba a varios metros pero Balto sabía que podía cortar camino si pasaba por donde estaba el Tótem. Al verlo Baileyi quedó impresionado pues nunca había visto uno.

- Es impresionante- dijo- ¿conoces el significado de todos estos animales?-

-Si- dijo Balto- pero no los recuerdo todos-

Baileyi se quedó un rato contemplando el Tótem, admirando los detalles de los animales pero, sobretodo, admirando la imagen del lobo pues sentía una conexión especial con ese animal.

- Los únicos que lo podemos hacer- murmuró

- ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Balto

- No, nada- dijo Baileyi- continuemos

Después de una breve caminata llegaron a casa de Jenna la cual salió a recibirlos. Después de que Jenna se asustara al ver a Baileyi y que se hicieran las debidas (y necesarias) presentaciones entraron para comer. Los platos ya tenían la comida servida, en ellos se podía leer "Jenna" y "Balto" respectivamente. Los dos comenzaron a comer mientras Baileyi contemplaba la casa.

- Tu casa es muy bonita- dijo Baileyi a Jenna

- Gracias- dijo esta- mi ama la cuida mucho-

- ¿Quieres que te empiece a contar la historia?- dijo Balto

- Me encantaría- dijo Baileyi sentándose

Balto comenzó a relatar su historia desde la primera vez que vio a Jenna hasta que fue recibido con la antitoxina. Cuando terminó su relato Baileyi preguntó:

- ¿Te discriminaban por ser un híbrido?-

- Si, pero con el tiempo me fueron aceptando- dijo Balto

- El tiempo todo lo arregla- dijo Jenna

- No en mi caso- dijo Baileyi- bueno… en el caso de mi clan-

- Supongo que fue algo horrible- dijo Jenna

- Fue un exterminio- concluyó Baileyi- mejor cambiemos de tema-

- ¿Qué vas a hacer en Nome?- dijo Jenna

- Pues, buscar donde pasar las noches y buscar algo que hacer pues me voy a quedar mucho tiempo- dijo Baileyi

- Pues lo primero que debemos hacer es presentarte con los demás perros para evitar problemas- dijo Balto

- Pues tendrá que ser mañana porque ya está anocheciendo- dijo Baileyi

Y en efecto el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y lentamente las estrellas iban llenando el firmamento.

- Pues mañana será- dijo Balto- Mientras tanto puedes pasar todas las noches conmigo en el barco-

- Si no te molesta lo haré con gusto- dijo Baileyi

Después de despedirse de Jenna partieron rumbo al barco. Durante el trayecto Baileyi contemplo las estrellas aguardando la salida de la luna. Cuando llegaron al barco la noche ya había caído y, tanto Balto como Baileyi, estaban cansados. Al llegar fueron directo al "cuarto" de Balto el cual se metió debajo de su cobija.

- Las noches son frías aquí- dijo Balto- si quieres te puedo compartir de la cobija-

- No gracias- dijo Baileyi- así estoy bien-

- De acuerdo, buenas noches- dijo Balto

- Buenas noches, descansa- dijo Baileyi

Es difícil decir con precisión cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido Baileyi pero cuando se levantó la luna aun estaba en el cielo. Caminó hasta la punta más alta del barco desde la cual podía ver todo Nome.

- Nome, pequeño pueblo- comenzó a decir- supongo que me podré acostumbrar a ti. Me pregunto ¿Qué podré hacer aquí? Tal vez podría ser un lobo guardián o podría participar en alguna carrera. Bueno lo más importante es que acepten- concluyó

Después de esta breve charla consigo mismo regresó a donde Balto y volvió a dormirse pues el día siguiente iba a ser un día especial: su presentación.

Al rayar el alba Balto se levantó, se estiró, bostezó y hasta tomo agua mientras que Baileyi simplemente dormía.

- Despierta dormilón- dijo Balto- se ve que no madrugas

- Soy nocturno, madrugar no es lo mío- dijo Baileyi de forma perezosa mientras se levantaba. Después de que Baileyi bostezara y se estirara partieron rumbo a Nome.

- ¿Cómo me vas a presentar? ¿Vas a hablar con todos los perros que se nos crucen?- dijo Baileyi

- No- dijo Balto- voy a convocar una reunión en el cuarto de la caldera-

- ¡Ah!, vas a convocar un ágora- dio Baileyi

- ¿Un que?- dijo Balto

- Luego te explico- dijo Baileyi

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al cuarto de la caldera

- Espérame aquí, voy a llamar a los demás perros- dijo Balto

- ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?- dijo Baileyi

Balto salió del cuarto, volteo a ver a Baileyi sonriendo y, mirando al cielo, comenzó a aullar. El pelo de Baileyi se erizó al escuchar aquel aullido pues era un aullido que no causaba miedo sino emoción. Inmediatamente después de aquel aullido se empezaron a escuchar ladridos y aullidos y, uno a uno, comenzaron a entrar los perros al cuarto. Una vez que el todos los perros estuvieron en el cuarto Balto caminó al centro.

- ¿Qué pasa Balto, cual es el problema?- dijo un perro

- No hay ningún problema, los eh llamado porque les quiero presentar a alguien- dijo Balto

- ¿Y a quien nos quieres presentar?- dijo otro perro

En ese momento Baileyi ladró y todos lo voltearon a ver (muchos con asombro, otros, con miedo)

- Hola, mi nombre es Baileyi y pertenezco al casi extinto clan Canis Lupus Baileyi-dijo

- ¿Y que hace un lobo en Nome?- preguntó un perro

- Solo vine de visita, pero me quedaré mucho tiempo- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Y que vas a hacer mientras estés en Nome?- preguntó Dusty

- Acepto sugerencias- dijo Baileyi

Durante unos momentos hubieron varias sugerencias pero una (la definitiva) causó más polémica

- ¿Porqué no te unes al equipo de perros de correo?- dijo Kodi

- ¿QUE?- dijeron todos

- El equipo ya está completo- dijo Kirby

- Si, pero desde hace tiempo necesitas vacaciones- dijo Kodi- él sería tu reemplazo-

- Tienes razón- dijo Kirby- que se quede

- Me parece buena la idea solo que hay un pequeño problema- dijo Baileyi- no corro rápido-

- Por eso no te preocupes- dijo Dusty- nosotros te entrenamos-

- Entonces ya podemos terminar con esta reunión- dijo Balto

Dicho esto todos los perro comenzaron a marcharse pero Baileyi detuvo al equipo de perros de correo y a Balto

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kodi

- Su plan es muy bueno y se los agradezco- dijo Baileyi- pero no deben olvidar que soy un lobo, los humanos no me aceptarán-

- Por eso no te preocupes- dijo Dusty- correrás tan rápido que te aceptarán sin pensarlo-

- Si tu lo dices…- dijo Baileyi- ¿y cuando empieza el entrenamiento?-

- Hoy mismo- dijo Kodi- apartir de ahora seré tu líder y harás lo que yo te pida-

- Supongo que puedo hacer eso- dijo Baileyi- ¿Dónde entrenaremos?-

- Ya que eres un lobo tendremos que entrenar a las afueras de Nome- dijo Kodi

- De acuerdo- dijo Baileyi

Dicho esto salieron rumbo a un lago. Era primavera así que el lago estaba descongelado. Una vez que llegaron se fueron a la orilla.

- Para ver que tan rápido eres tendrás que correr por toda la orilla a mi señal- dijo Kodi

- ¿Y como van a medir el tiempo?- dijo Baileyi

- Con ladridos- dijo Kodi- el promedio es de trece a diecisiete ladridos-

- De acuerdo- dijo Baileyi poniéndose en posición- cuando diga-

- Uno, dos… ¡ya!- dijo Kodi

Y Baileyi comenzó a correr. Mientras tanto Ralph contaba a 1l/s (un ladrido por segundo). Baileyi corría lo más rápido que podía pero cuando iba a la mitad del recorrido ya llevaba diecisiete ladridos y cuando llego al final llevaba treinta y cuatro ladridos.

- Necesitaremos horas de práctica- dijo Kodi

- Ya lo creo- dijo Baileyi jadeando

Y así comenzó una larga serie de entrenamientos. Por las mañanas Baileyi comía un rápido y ligero desayuno (actividad que lo demás perros no comprendían porque realizaba) y trotaba un poco para estirar los músculos. Después se dirigía al lago donde Kodi ya le esperaba y, después de ponerse en correcta posición, comenzaba a correr. Baileyi siguió esta rutina por cuatro meses y su velocidad fue aumentando notablemente hasta que pudo recorrer el lago en quince segundos. Ahora solo faltaba que los humanos lo aceptaran.

- Parece que ya corres rápido- dijo Kirby- ya puedes reemplazarme-

- No te adelantes- dijo Baileyi- aun falta que los humanos me acepten-

- Bien, ahora vamos a llevarte con los humanos- dijo Kodi

Todo el equipo caminó hasta la oficina de correo donde ya los esperaba el Sr. Simpson con el trineo. Una vez que todos estuvieron con él dejaron que Baileyi se pusiera al frente. El Sr. Simpson estaba a punto de gritar pero los demás perros se "pegaron" a Baileyi.

- ¿Quieren que este lobo entre al equipo?- dijo

Los perros asintieron con la cabeza

- Pero el equipo está completo, alguien tendría que irse- dijo

En ese momento Kirby dio unos pasos al frente

- Entiendo- dijo el Sr. Simpson- quieren darle un descanso a Kirby y que el lobo lo reemplace-

Los perros volvieron a asentir

- De acuerdo- dijo- veamos que tal corres en esta entrega-

Dicho esto los perros comenzaron a acomodarse. Primero estaba Kodi, luego Dusty, luego Baileyi y al final Ralph.

- ¿Nervioso?- dijo Kodi a Baileyi

- Un poco- dijo Baileyi- ¿A dónde vamos?-

- A White Mountain- dijo Dusty

- ¿Y para donde queda?- dijo Baileyi

- Tu solo síguenos a Dusty y a mi- dijo Kodi

- De acuerdo, seguiré a los tórtolos- dijo Baileyi

Ralph y Baileyi comenzaron a reír pero antes de que Kodi o Dusty pudieran decir algo el Sr. Simpson dio la orden de avanzar y así comenzó la primera entrega de Baileyi.

La ida rumbo a White Mountain fue sencilla. El clima era bueno así que no tuvieran dificultades.

- ¿Qué te pareció el camino de ida?- dijo Kodi a Baileyi ya que estaban en White Mountain

- Fue sencillo- dijo Baileyi- aunque estoy algo cansado-

- Es normal- dijo Kodi- tal vez mañana estarás adolorido-

- Ya lo creo- dijo Baileyi

En ese momento regresó el Sr. Simpson y comenzaron el camino de regreso a Nome. Una vez que llegaron a Nome y entregaron el correo el Sr. Simpson les quitó las correas.

- Hicieron un buen trabajo chicos- dijo- en especial tu lobo, tal vez podría adoptarte-

Los perros se fueron al cuarto de la caldera a descansar

- Que buena entrega- dijo Baileyi- creo que ser lobo de correo me va a gustar-

- Que bueno que digas eso- dijo Kodi

- Hola chicos- dijo Kirby el cual acababa de llegar al cuarto

- Hola Kirby- dijeron todos

- ¿Cómo estuvo mi reemplazo?- dijo

- Bastante bien- dijo Kodi- el Sr. Simpson lo felicitó-

- ¿Disfrutaste tu día libre?- dijo Baileyi

- Si, me la pasé de maravilla- dijo Kirby- pero admito que los extrañe-

- ¿Y que quieren hacer?- dijo Dusty

- Lo que tú digas, lidereza- dijo Baileyi

- Digo que vayamos a comer- dijo Dusty- ¿Qué opinan?-

- De acuerdo- dijeron todos

El resto del día no sucedió nada especial, pero la noche caería y los nocturnos se levantarían. Baileyi recorrió el pueblo bajo el cobijo de la noche. Decidió ir al cuarto de la caldera donde se sorprendió al ver que Dusty aún estaba despierta.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- dijo

- No podía conciliar el sueño- dijo Dusty- ¿Y tú?-

- Siempre me despierto en la noche- dijo Baileyi- ¿quieres caminar?-

- De acuerdo- dijo Dusty

Perra y lobo salieron a recorrer el pueblo bajo la luz de la luna llena.

- La luna está hermosa esta noche- dijo Baileyi

- Si- dijo Dusty- nunca la había visto tan grande y luminosa-

- Supongo que nunca habías salido de noche- dijo Baileyi

- No, pero creo que lo haré más seguido- dijo Dusty

- No creo que sea conveniente que salgas sola de noche, podría pasarte algo- dijo Baileyi sonriendo

- ¿Cómo que?- dijo Dusty presintiendo un juego

- Como que un lobo te ATAQUE- dijo Baileyi empujándola

Los dos canes comenzaron a jugar a empujarse y perseguirse. De día sería un juego inocente pero a la luz de la luna cualquier cosa podía pasar. En uno de sus empujones Dusty cayo de espaldas y Baileyi quedó sobre ella. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y se perdieron cada uno en los ojos del otro. Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse mientras cerraban los ojos hasta que, sin darse cuenta, sus labios se fundieron en un calido beso. En ese momento los dos reaccionaron y rápidamente se separaron poniéndose de pié.

- Discúlpame- Dijo Baileyi algo exaltado- no era mi intención…-

- Si lo era- dijo Dusty interrumpiéndolo- pero también era la mía-

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Baileyi

- Y que no le comentemos esto a nadie- dijo Dusty

Los días que siguieron transcurrieron con normalidad. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada y con el tiempo ese hecho quedó en el pasado. Aunque cada noche, al mirar la luna, los dos canes recordaban aquella noche preguntándose cuando la iban a repetir.

**La carrera Iditarod**

Sucede que un día de esos en que se suele pensar que va a ser el día menos pensado el Sr. Simpson salió de la oficina de correos con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Les tengo una gran noticia!- les dijo a sus perros- ¡Hemos sido formalmente invitados a participar en la gran carrera Iditarod!- y dicho esto se fue corriendo feliz a contar la buena nueva a todo el pueblo.

- Increíble- dijo Baileyi- participaremos en la carrera Iditarod-

- Pero solo somos cuatro- dijo Ralph- necesitamos más perros-

- Podríamos incluir a Balto- dijo Dusty

- Pero aun así nos faltarían perros- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Y porqué no me incluyen a mí?- dijo Kirby

- Si, así ya somos seis- dijo Kodi

- Pero debemos ser siete- dijo Baileyi- el líder va hasta el frente-

- Entonces debemos buscar a otro perro- dijo Kodi

- Tal vez tu padre conozca a alguien que nos pueda ayudar- dijo Baileyi

- Vamos con él- dijo Kodi

Kodi, Kirby y Ralph salieron a toda velocidad pero Dusty se rezagó a propósito y Baileyi decidió esperarla.

- Baileyi- dijo Dusty- quiero hablar contigo-

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo éste presintiendo lo que iba a pasar

- Sobre lo que pasó aquella noche- comenzó Dusty- no eh podido olvidar lo que hicimos y la verdad me gustaría repetirlo-dijo

- Pero ¿y Kodi?-dijo Baileyi

- Desde hace tiempo no siento lo mismo por él-dijo Dusty- en cambio por ti…-

- Yo también eh querido repetir eso-dijo Baileyi- pues estando contigo siento que nada me falta, pero Kodi…

- Él lo comprenderá- dijo Dusty acercándose a Baileyi

- ¿Y que es lo que comprenderá?- dijo Baileyi

- Que te amo- dijo ésta eh inmediatamente lo besó

Lo que fueron segundos a Baileyi le parecieron horas, pero después de que ésta lo besara dijo

- ¿Porqué me amas?, no conoces nada de mi pasado y apenas sabes algunas cosas de mí-dijo

- Yo solo se que te amo- dijo Dusty frotándose contra Baileyi

- Y yo a ti- dijo éste mientras también se frotaba contra Dusty- pero ¿cuando se lo dirás a Kodi?

- No lo sé-dijo Dusty

- Te recomiendo que se lo digas esta noche- dijo Baileyi- solo procura no ser muy dura-

- Lo haré, pero me gustaría que estuvieras cerca- dijo Dusty

- Allí estaré- dijo Baileyi quien después de decir esto la beso tiernamente

Después de esta breve charla continuaron para buscar a los demás perros a los que encontraron con Balto y con otro perro que no conocían.

- Hola Dusty, hola Baileyi- dijo Balto

- Hola Balto-dijeron los dos

- ¿Porqué tardaron tanto en llegar?- dijo Kodi

Pero antes de que Dusty o Baileyi pudieran responder comenzó a hablar Balto

- Ya que están todos aquí me gustaría presentarles a Star-dijo

El pequeño perro dio unos pasos al frente y se sentó orgulloso

- Mucho gusto Star- dijo Kodi- yo soy Kodi y ellos son Dusty, Kirby, Ralph y Baileyi-

- Mucho gusto- dijo Star

- No te ofendas Star pero ¿crees aguantar toda la carrera?-dijo Baileyi

- Yo estuve en el equipo de perros que trajo la antitoxina a Nome- dijo Star

En ese momento a Baileyi se le iluminaron los ojos pues había reconocido a Star

- Con razón tu nombre se me hacía conocido, Balto te menciono cuando me contó la historia-dijo

- ¿Y ahora que somos siete que vamos a hacer?- dijo Dusty

- Pues ir con el Sr. Simpson- dijeron Balto y Kodi al mismo tiempo

- De tal palo, tal astilla- dijo Baileyi

Todos rieron y se fueron rumbo a la oficina postal. Una vez que estuvieron allí llegó el Sr. Simpson

- Veo que ya armaron el equipo por mi- dijo riendo el Sr. Simpson- pero yo los voy a acomodar- y dicho esto entro a la oficina de correos y salió con una serie de correas

- Como perro líder irá Balto- comenzó a decir- detrás de él irán Kodi y Star, detrás de ellos irán Baileyi y Dusty y al final irán Kirby y Ralph- concluyó

Mientras los iba nombrando los perros se fueron poniendo en el lugar donde les tocaba (Baileyi y Dusty agradecieron que les hubiera tocado juntos). Una vez en posición el Sr. Simpson se puso en su lugar

- Ahora correremos a White Mountain- dijo. Y en ese momento comenzaron a correr. Una vez en White Mountain les dijo

- De lunes a sábado vendremos ida y vuelta a White Mountain para entrenar y los domingos descansaremos- y dicho esto emprendieron el camino de regreso a Nome. Una vez allí el Sr. Simpson les quitó las correas y los dejó ir.

- No creo que vayamos a aguantar tanta carrera- dijo Baileyi

- Debemos hacerlo si queremos ganar- dijo Balto mirando inquisitivamente a Baileyi

- Me conformo con terminarla- dijo éste haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de Balto

El resto del día lo dedicaron a descansar y comer y todos se fueron a dormir temprano. Pero en la noche tres despertaron.

- Kodi, tenemos que hablar- dijo Dusty

- Yo también quiero hablar contigo- dijo Kodi- veras, el tiempo que eh pasado contigo a sido maravilloso pero…-

- ¿Quieres terminar conmigo?- dijo Dusty sorprendida pues ella iba a hacer lo mismo

-Si- dijo Kodi bajando la mirada

- No bajes la mirada pues yo también iba a hacer lo mismo- dijo Dusty

- ¿Pero seguiremos siendo amigos, verdad?- dijo Kodi

- Los mejores- dijo Dusty con una sonrisa

En ese momento entró Baileyi

- ¡Oh!, disculpen si interrumpo algo- dijo

- No hay problema- dijo Dusty acercándose

- ¿Ya le dijiste?- dijo Baileyi a Dusty entre dientes

Dusty le guiñó un ojo

- Kodi, me gustaría que fueras el primero en saber… que amo a Baileyi-dijo Dusty

Al principio Kodi quedó sorprendido pero, a diferencia de lo que Baileyi esperaba, sonrió

- ¿Y tu la amas Baileyi?- dijo Kodi

- Si mi amor por ella fuera luz, iluminaría todo el mundo por toda la eternidad- dijo Baileyi de una forma tan romántica que a Dusty se le erizaron los pelos

- ¡Wow!- dijo Kodi- creo que si la amas, y si eso los hace felices no me interpondré-

- Te lo agradecemos- dijo Dusty

- Entonces me parece que ya es la hora de dormir pues mañana volveremos a correr- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Y porqué no duermes aquí?- dijo Kodi

- Porque tu padre me ofreció hospedaje- dijo Baileyi

- Pero aquí dormirías bastante bien- dijo Kodi señalando a Dusty

- ¿Qué insinúas?- dijo inocentemente Baileyi

En ese momento Dusty comenzó a frotarse cariñosamente contra Baileyi

- Creo que ya comprendo- dijo Baileyi mientras se echaba

- Entonces ya vamos a dormir- dijo Kodi echándose

- Que descansen- dijo Dusty echándose junto a Baileyi

- Que descanses- dijeron los otros dos

El tiempo que pasó no pudo ser mejor, durante seis días entrenaban y el séptimo descansaban y se recreaban. Todo siguió así hasta el día de la gran carrera. El ambiente en Nome era de fiesta pues, normalmente, la carrera Iditarod comenzaba en Anchorage y terminaba en Nome pero esta vez era al revés. En la línea de salida estaban ya listos los 70 equipos de perros aunque uno de los que mas resaltaban era el de Balto pues, además de tener al perro por el cual se había iniciado la carrera, también tenía a un lobo.

- Bienvenidos a esta nueva entrega de la Gran Carrera Iditarod- dijo el presentador por un altavoz- todos los equipos deben estar en la línea de salida para la última revisión-

- ¿Emocionados o nerviosos?- dijo Balto al equipo

- ¡Emocionados!- dijeron Baileyi y Dusty

- Nerviosos- dijeron Kirby y Ralph

- ¡Listos!- dijeron Kodi y Star

En ese momento llego el juez el cual iba a revisar al equipo

- Parece que está todo bien Sr. Simpson- dijo el juez revisando su lista- solo hay un pequeño problema-

- ¿Cuál es?- dijo extrañado el Sr. Simpson

- El lobo no tiene nombre ni está vacunado- dijo el juez

- ¿No estás vacunado?- dijo sorprendida Dusty

- Soy un lobo, a nosotros no nos vacunan- dijo defensivamente Baileyi- además soy muy sano-

- La vacuna se la puedo poner ahora- dijo el juez- pero el nombre…

En ese momento Baileyi comenzó a "escribir" en la nieve. Una vez que terminó le toco la mano al Sr. Simpson con la nariz y le mostró la escritura. En la nieve se podía leer claramente "Baileyi".

- Parece que el lobo ya eligió su nombre- dijo riendo el Sr. Simpson- entonces regístrelo como Baileyi-

- ¿Puedo vacunarlo?- dijo el juez sacando una jeringa con un líquido marrón

- De acuerdo- dijo el Sr. Simpson

- ¡Me van a vacunar!- dijo asustado Baileyi

- Tranquilo, no duele- dijo Dusty

- Se que me va a doler- dijo angustiadamente Baileyi- se que me va dole…-

Pero sus quejidos fueron interrumpidos por un beso de Dusty

- Creo que ya estoy más tranquilo- dijo Baileyi

- Y, de hecho, ya te vacunaron- dijo Dusty

Y efectivamente mientras Dusty besaba a Baileyi el juez lo había inyectado

- Listo, ahora si ya está todo en orden- dijo el juez- mucha suerte-

- Gracias- dijo el Sr. Simpson- Bien chicos, estén listos-

- Prepárense- dijo Balto- falta poco para que empiece la carrera-

Todos los perros se pusieron en posición, cosa que hicieron los perros de todos los equipos.

- Listos equipos- dijo el presentador por un altavoz mientras alzaba una pistola.

Se escuchó un gran estruendo… y la Gran Carrera Iditarod comenzó.

- ¿Sabes?, hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Baileyi a Dusty mientras corrían- la Carrera Iditarod se hace de Anchorage a Nome, no al revés-

- Supongo que ahora hicieron una excepción- contestó Dusty

- ¿Y como regresaremos a Nome?- dijo Baileyi

- Primero debemos llegar a Anchorage y para eso debemos correr sin hablar- dijo Balto.

Los dos canes siguieron corriendo en silencio.

El primer día de la carrera fue fácil y llegaron sin contratiempos a White Mountain en donde descansaron para el segundo día. Varios trineos continuaron para llegar a Elim.

-¿Porqué nos detenemos aquí?- dijo Baileyi- aun podemos continuar corriendo hasta Elim-

- El Sr. Simpson debe tener sus razones- dijo Balto

En ese momento el Sr. Simpson les quitó las correas y se fue a un hostal cercano no sin antes decirle a su equipo lo bien que lo habían hecho.

- ¿Y ahora que quieren hacer?- dijo Balto

- Deberíamos ir a descansar- dijo Kirby

- Pero ¿Dónde?- dijo Ralph

- Hay un excelente lugar donde todos los perros de la carrera Iditarod van a descansar- dijo un gran, blanco y peludo perro.

- ¿Quién es usted?- dijo Balto

- Porfavor no me hables de usted porque me siento viejo- dijo- mi nombre es Geoffrey-

- ¿Cómo Geoffrey Chauser?- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Quién?- dijeron todos

- Luego les digo-

- ¿Dónde es ese lugar?- dijo Star

- Síganme- dijo Geoffrey

Geoffrey comenzó a caminar y los demás le fueron siguiendo. Después de un rato llegaron a un cuarto parecido al cuarto de la caldera de Nome solo que un poco más grande. En el había una cantidad impresionante de perros.

- Hay muchos perros aquí- dijo Balto

- Todos los perros de la carrera vienen aquí a pasar la noche o a descansar- explicó Geoffrey- aquí también encuentran comida y agua-

- Parece que ya encontramos hospedaje- dijo Kodi

- Aun falta encontrar espacio- dijo Balto

- ¡Chicos, vengan!- gritó Star el cual ya estaba al otro lado del cuarto. En cuanto llegaron con él se sorprendieron pues, además de que era un excelente espacio para descansar, estaban sus platos con comida. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a comer.

- Es probable que mañana avancemos hasta Koyuk- dijo Balto al equipo una vez que habían terminado de comer

- Es una buena distancia- dijo Baileyi recordando un mapa de la carrera que había visto hacía un tiempo

- Entonces hoy debemos tener un buen descanso- dijo Kodi. Dicho esto todos se dispusieron a descansar aunque se quedaron dormidos. Baileyi decidió levantarse en la madrugada para caminar un poco.

- "Mejor no me alejo mucho"- pensó- "no conozco bien el pueblo y me podría perder"-

Comenzó a caminar en línea recta pero después de unos metros se detuvo. Algo o alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

- Se que me estás siguiendo- dijo sin voltear- si tus intenciones no son buenas mejor retírate, más si no lo son quédate ahí para que te pueda ver-

En ese momento volteó y se encontró con Dusty

- ¡Oh!, me diste un buen susto- dijo Baileyi

- Me di cuenta por todo lo que dijiste- dijo Dusty besándolo

- ¿Por qué estas despierta a esta hora?-

- Quería caminar, ¿y tú?-

- También-

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Baileyi lo rompió

- ¿Crees que ganemos?- dijo

- Aún es muy temprano para hacer suposiciones- dijo Dusty

- Tienes razón- dijo Baileyi- mejor vamos a descansar-

- Está bien- dijo Dusty

Muy temprano al día siguiente comenzaron a correr a Elim, de ahí partirían a Koyuk donde descansarían

- ¿Por qué salimos tan temprano?- dijo Kirby- el camino es de bajada así que es más rápido-

- Después el camino va a subir- dijo Balto- eso nos puede retrasar-

- Lo bueno es que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Kodi

- Que si el camino va a subir después va a bajar- dijo Baileyi

- Pero al bajar debemos controlar la velocidad para no accidentarnos- dijo Balto

En ese momento comenzó e camino de subida. Era un poco complicado pero lograron sortearlo sin dificultad. Cuando comenzó el camino de bajada comenzaron a descender muy rápido, demasiado rápido

- Debemos controlar la velocidad- dijo Balto

- No puedo- dijo Kirby

- Yo tampoco- dijo Ralph- la nieve es muy resbalosa-

- Debemos intentarlo- dijo Star- Elim está justo enfrente-

En ese momento a Balto se le ocurrió una brillante idea que en el pasado había aplicado

- Deslícense- dijo- así podremos controlar la bajada-

Todos obedecieron y comenzaron a deslizarse. La bajada era rápida pero controlada solo que a Balto se le olvidó un pequeño detalle: lar rocas. Una de ellas le golpeó la pata. Balto estuvo apunto de gritar pero logró retenerlo para no preocupar al equipo. Una vez terminada la bajada cruzaron Elim y continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a Koyuk donde el Sr. Simpson les quitó las correas.

- Muy buen trabajo- dijo Balto- ahora debemos un lugar donde descansar-

- ¿Y donde?- dijo Star

En ese momento llegó un perro que se les hizo muy familiar a todos.

- Yo los puedo llevar a un lugar donde descansar- dijo

- ¿Y como te llamas?, ¿Geoffrey?- dijo bromeando Baileyi

- Así es- dijo éste

Todos quedaron estupefactos. Al ver su reacción Geoffrey continuó

- Supongo que me confundieron con mi hermano de White Mountain-

- Así parece- dijo Dusty

- Pues bien, conforme avancen por los pueblo conocerán a mis demás hermanos y primos- dijo- y todos se llaman Geoffrey-

- Que original- dijo Kodi

- Y ahora, si quieren los puedo llevar a un lugar donde descansar- dijo Geoffrey

En ese momento Geoffrey comenzó a caminar y los demás le empezaron a seguir pero Baileyi se retrasó retrasando consigo a Balto

- ¿Cuándo te diste el golpe?- dijo Baileyi mirando fijamente a Balto

- Yo no me eh dado ningún golpe- dijo éste

- ¿Entonces porqué sangras de la pata?- dijo Baileyi sonriendo sarcásticamente y mirando a la pata de Balto.

- Fue con una roca en la bajada de Elim- dijo Balto- pero no es grave, no me duele-

- ¿Qué no es grave?- dijo Baileyi en tono molesto- corriste con una herida abierta mucho tiempo, se te pudo haber infectado-

Balto agacho la mirada

- No bajes la mirada- dijo Baileyi en un tono mas suave- al final de cuentas tu eres el líder y tu decides que hacer con tu pata, solo cuídala pues ella vale más que la carrera-

- Tienes razón- dijo Balto subiendo la cabeza- ahora vamos con los demás-

Comenzaron a caminar pero rápidamente se detuvieron pues no sabían para donde ir

- ¿Sabes para donde se fueron?- dijo Balto

- No, me quedé in albis- dijo Baileyi

-¿in que?- dijo Balto

-En blanco- dijo Baileyi- pero ya sé como encontrarlos-

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Balto

- Tu solo sígueme- dijo Baileyi

En ese momento se sentó y cerró los ojos para poder percibir con mayor claridad los rastros. En ese momento reconoció el de Dusty y, poniéndose de pie y aun con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a seguir aquel rastro mientras que Balto lo seguía. Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta que llegaron a otro cuarto con caldera en donde los recibió Geoffrey.

- Pensamos que se habían perdido- dijo

- Soy muy bueno encontrando y siguiendo rastros- dijo Baileyi- al fin de cuentas soy un lobo-

- Eso les puede ser muy útil en la carrera- dijo Geoffrey- ahora pasen a reunirse con sus demás compañeros-

Balto y Baileyi comenzaron a avanzar por varios perros hasta que llegaron donde sus demás compañeros

- Pensamos que se habían perdido- dijo Kirby

- Solo nos retrasamos un poco- dijo Balto

- ¿Hasta donde vamos a correr mañana?- dijo Ralph

- Hasta Unalakleet- dijo Balto

- Es bastante camino- dijo Baileyi- ¿crees que podamos?-

- ¿Crees poder?- dijo Balto

- Por supuesto- dijo Baileyi

- Entonces, sabiendo que todos creemos lo mismo, si podremos-concluyó Balto

- Muy bien- dijo Ralph- ¿podemos comenzar a comer?-

- De acuerdo- dijo Balto

Dicho y hecho. Después de comer se dispusieron a dormir. Esa noche, como todas, Baileyi despertó pero en lugar de salir a caminar decidió quedarse donde estaba pues tenía una esplendida vista de la luna llena.

- "Espero que lleguemos a Unalakleet"- pensó mientras observaba la luna- "y espero que a Balto no le de problemas sus pata"- Después de eso decidió dormir pues el siguiente día sería un día intenso. Muy intenso.

Temprano en la mañana comenzaron a correr rumbo a Shaktoolik. El camino no tenía elevaciones así que llegaron sin problemas. Ahí comenzó un camino de subida el cual estaba muy elevado por lo que les tomo un tiempo subirlo. Después fue un breve camino corto y al final una bajada. Imitando lo que habían hecho en la bajada de Elim comenzaron a deslizarse solo que la bajada estaba demasiado inclinada.

- ¡Bajamos muy rápido!- gritó Balto

- La bajada está muy inclinada, no podemos hacer nada- dijo Baileyi

- Unalakleet ya está cerca, podemos lograrlo- dijo Star

En ese momento una gran roca apareció ante ellos. Balto, Star y Kodi alcanzaron a bordearla pero Baileyi no. El golpe ocasionó que Baileyi cayera provocando que el resto del equipo también cayera. Lo bueno fue que llegaron más rápido a Unalakleet, lo malo fue que terminaron enterrados y golpeados. Varias personas se acercaron para auxiliarlos.

- ¿Están bien?- dijo Balto saliendo de entre la nieve

- Si- contestaron todos, excepto uno

- ¿Dónde está Baileyi?- preguntó asustada Dusty

- Debe estar enterrado- dijo Balto comenzando a excavar- ayúdenme-

Los perros comenzaron a cavar hasta que encontraron a Baileyi el cual no se movía pero al menos respiraba.

- Baileyi, ¿estás malherido?- dijo Dusty

-…estoy muy bien herido- dijo débilmente Baileyi con una sonrisa

- Veo que la caída no te quitó el sentido del humor- dijo Balto

- ¿Tienes huesos rotos?-

- Creo que no, pero estoy mareado y aturdido-

En ese momento llegó el Sr. Simpson. Estaba algo golpeado pero bien.

- ¿Están todos bien?- dijo- ¿Qué le pasó a Baileyi?-

En ese momento Baileyi se levantó algo tambaleante.

- Parece que estoy bien- dijo- solo necesito descansar-

Entonces un veterinario que se encontraba en la multitud comenzó a examinar a los perros para verificar que no estuvieran muy malheridos, pero se detuvo al llegar con el lobo.

- Tranquilo, no le hará daño- dijo el Sr. Simpson

El veterinario comenzó a examinar a Baileyi sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal.

- Parece que lo único que se daño fue su avance en la carrera- dijo. Baileyi de inmediato bajo las orejas y la mirada pues se sentía culpable.

- Lo que importa es que los perros y el lobo estén bien- dijo el Sr. Simpson

En ese momento volteó a ver el trineo. Estaba en muy mal estado.

- Se lo puedo reparar sin costo- dijo un carpintero que pasaba por ahí

- Se lo agradezco- dijo el Sr. Simpson- para cuando estaría listo-

- Para mañana en la mañana-

- Excelente, lo ayudaré a llevarlo a su carpintería-

La gente se comenzó a dispersar y el Sr. Simpson se fue con el carpintero, el único que se quedó fue el perro Geoffrey de Unalakleet.

- ¿Quieren que los lleve a un lugar donde descansar?- dijo

- Porfavor- dijo Baileyi

- Síganme-

Comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron al cuarto donde ya había varios perros. El equipo encontró un buen lugar y se dispusieron a comer. Una vez terminada la comida y que se disponían a descansar Baileyi decidió hablar.

- Disculpen por provocar que cayéramos y que nos retrasáramos en la carrera- dijo con las orejas bajas

- No te preocupes- dijo Balto- lo importante es que nadie se lastimó-

- Además, todos cometemos errores- dijo Kodi

- De todas maneras íbamos a descansar en este pueblo- concluyó Star

Dicho esto se dispusieron a descansar. Esa noche Baileyi decidió no mantenerse despierto. Al día siguiente se levantaron no muy temprano y se fueron con el Sr. Simpson el cual ya tenía el trineo reparado y listo. Después de ponerles las correas a sus canes partieron rumbo a Kaltag.

- ¿Adonde vamos ahora?- dijo Baileyi

- A Kaltag- dijo Balto al equipo- ahí vamos a descansar-

- ¿Por qué no recorremos dos pueblos como siempre?- dijo Kodi

- Porque el camino es muy largo- dijo Balto

El camino no parecía largo pues carecía de elevaciones pero conforme iban viendo al cielo veían como el sol avanzaba hasta casi llegar al ocaso y ellos no llegaban a Kaltag. Ya había anochecido completamente cuando llegaron.

- Maldito viaje largo- dijo jadeando Baileyi después de que les habían quitado las correas

- Y los que siguen son igual de largos- dijo Balto

- Entonces ya no me podré levantar en las madrugadas- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Te levantas en la madrugada?- dijo Kirby

- Si- dijo Baileyi

- Me extraña que aun no llegue el perro Geoffrey- dijo Dusty

- Debe ser porque ya no hay luz- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Entonces como llegaremos al cuarto?- dijo Kodi

En ese momento a Baileyi se le ocurrió una idea

-Tal vez…podría intentar seguir el rastro de Geoffrey- dijo

- ¿Pero como lo harías aun no lo has olfateado?- dijo Dusty

- Entre familiares el olor es muy parecido- dijo Baileyi- si Geoffrey pasó por aquí debo reconocer su olor y encontrar su rastro-

- ¿Y si fallas?- dijo Kodi

- Tendremos que buscar otro lugar donde descansar-

- Entonces inténtalo- dijo Balto

Baileyi cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Inmediatamente percibió el aroma de todos los del equipo y comenzó a ver un rastro que se le hacía muy conocido.

- Creo que lo tengo- dijo

- Entonces comienza a seguirlo- dijo Balto- nosotros iremos detrás de ti-

Baileyi comenzó a seguir el rastro. Algunas veces lo perdía pero lograba re-encontrarlo. Estuvieron dando vueltas por Kaltag hasta que lograron dar con el cuarto. La puerta estaba cerrada así que tuvieron que tocas (rascar) para que les abrieran.

- ¿Por qué llegan tan tarde?- dijo el perro Geoffrey de Kaltag

- Nos retrasamos un poco- dijo Balto

- Pues tendrán que buscar otro lugar para descansar pues estamos llenos-

- ¿No nos puede hacer algún espacio?-

- Mmmm…tal vez pueda acomodarlos- dijo mientras abría la puerta- pasen-

Efectivamente el lugar estaba lleno de perros. La mayoría ya estaban dormidos mientras que otros platicaban en voz baja. Al ver a los recién llegados callaron inmediatamente con expresión de respeto y admiración. Una vez que el equipo llegó a una esquina en la que no había mucha comida ni luz Baileyi preguntó:

- ¿Por qué esos perros se nos quedaron viendo así?-

Todos se quedaron viendo a Balto pues sabían que el tenía la respuesta

- Se los diré después de comer- se limitó a decir

No tardaron mucho en comer pues no había mucho que comer

- ¿Ya nos vas a decir Balto?- dijo Kirby mientras se echaba. Los demás le imitaron.

-Varios equipos han desertado de la carrera pues la sienten muy difícil y otros simplemente quieren terminarla aunque les lleve veinte días hacerlo- comenzó- pero aun quedamos varios equipos compitiendo "formalmente" y nosotros vamos en tercer lugar-concluyó

Todos estaban estupefactos pues la noticia los había tomado por sorpresa.

- Vamos a hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo para ser los primeros en terminar la carrera- dijo Star con aire solemne aunque algo adormilado

- Si- dijeron todos al unísono

- Y ahora vamos a dormir-

En la mañana se levantaron algo temprano y se alistaron con el Sr. Simpson. Después de ponerse las correas partieron rumbo a su siguiente destino: Eagle Island.

Mientras corrían veían constantemente el cielo para ver el avance del sol y saber cuanto tiempo les quedaba antes del anochecer. Al llegar a su destino el sol no se había ocultado completamente. Sin embargo ahí se quedaron.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos?- dijo Kodi- vamos a perder la posición-

- Aunque continuemos a Grayling no llegaríamos por el sol y tendríamos que acampar en el camino- dijo Balto- eso es peligroso-

- ¡Ja!, ¿y que nos podría pasar? ¿Qué nos atacaran lobos?- dijo Baileyi riendo sarcásticamente

Todos se le quedaron viendo pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo llego el perro Geoffrey de Eagle Island.

- Supongo que quieren que los lleve a donde descansar- dijo

- Pues no estamos tan cansados- dijo Kirby

- Pero si hambrientos- dijo Ralph

Geoffrey los empezó a guiar al cuarto el cual estaba prácticamente vacío. En cuento llegaron se abalanzaron sobre la comida.

- No coman demasiado rápido, se van a ahogar- dijo con una sonrisa Balto el cual, irónicamente, ya casi acababa de comer

-…cof, cof…demasiado tarde para mi…cof- dijo Ralph

- ¿Ya estas bien?-

- Si- dijo con un suspiro

Todos terminaron de comer rápidamente y de disponían a caminar a evitar indigestarse pero prefirieron quedarse a descansar.

- Debemos correr rápido mañana para alcanzar y rebasar a la segunda posición- dijo Kodi el cual ya se estaba quedando dormido

Nadie le respondió pues todos estaban dormidos por el letargo que les había ocasionado la comida.

A la mañana siguiente se alistaron con el Sr. Simpson para correr.

- Hoy pasaremos por dos pueblos y en el tercero descansaremos- dijo Balto al equipo mientras corrían

- ¿Descansaremos en alguno de ellos?- dijo Baileyi

- No-

El camino hacía el primer pueblo, el cual era Grayling, era un poco largo pero una vez que pasaron por él, el camino hacia Anvik y Shageluk fue más sencillo.

El ocaso comenzaba cuando llegaron al pueblo donde ya los esperaba el perro Geoffrey. Después de quitarles las correas y de los respectivos saludos fueron conducidos al cuarto de la caldera el cual ya se estaba llenando. Una vez más varios perros guardaron silencio respetuosamente al verlos. Mientras comían comenzaron a conversar.

- ¿Qué les a parecido esta competencia?- dijo Balto

- Ha sido algo complicada- dijo Kodi

- Pero se que vamos a ganar- dijo Kirby

- Aunque ya empiezo a extrañar a Nome- dijo Dusty con un suspiro

- El hogar siempre se va a extrañar pues a él siempre perteneceremos- dijo Star

Todos respondieron afirmativamente excepto Baileyi al cual la conversación le estaba devolviendo recuerdos de esos que es mejor dejar en el pasado.

- Voy a dar una vuelta, los veo luego- dijo sin dar espacio a preguntas

- ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Kodi algo preocupado

- No lo sé- dijo Dusty- pero lo voy a averiguar-

Mientras tanto Baileyi ya había salido del cuarto y lo estaba empezando a rodear. Cuando llegó a la parte trasera se sentó para ordenar sus pensamientos. Ahí fue donde Dusty lo encontró

- ¿Qué tienes?- dijo esta

- Nada- dijo Baileyi con un suspiro

- Se que tienes algo, se te nota-

- Extraño a mí clan- comenzó a decir con otro suspiro- extraño estar en el bosque con ellos, estar cazando, aullar por las noches, saludar a la luna, convivir con otros lobos…-

- ¿Porqué los dejaste?-

- No tuve otra opción, era eso o…-

- ¿Qué?-

- Ya no me hagas hablar, pero extraño estar con los lobos-

- Tiene algo de malo estar con perros- dijo algo ofendida

- No es eso, es solo que no es igual-dijo Baileyi sin reparar en el estado de animo de Dusty- ahora vamos a descansar porque mañana vamos a correr bastante y debemos alcanzar al primer lugar-

A la mañana siguiente partieron rumbo a Iditarod. Durante el camino Baileyi y Balto fueron conversando.

- Me pregunto si la carrera se llamará así por el pueblo a donde vamos- dijo Baileyi

- Puede ser- dijo Balto- supongo que Iditarod es el pueblo de en medio-

- Tomando en cuenta tu historia yo le habría puesto a la carrera "Carrera de Nome-Nenana" o "Carrera de la difteria"-

- La difteria no es algo con que jugar-

- Pero si una razón para hacer carreras-

- Pero no sería un buen nombre para una carrera-

- ¿y tu como le habrías puesto? ¿"Carrera de Balto-Boris"?-

- No, supongo que le pondría otro nombre pero no se cual-

Durante el resto del día hablaron sobre los posibles nombres hasta que llegaron a Iditarod.

- Este viaje no se sintió tan largo- dijo Baileyi

- Debe ser porque fuimos conversando- dijo Balto- pero el que sigue es muy largo-

- ¿Y a donde iremos?-

- Si son como los demás equipos irán a Ophir- dijo el perro Geoffrey el cual iba llegando

- Es de mala educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas- lo regaño Baileyi

- Disculpen- dijo Geoffrey- ¿los llevo a donde descansar?-

- Por favor- dijo Kodi

Geoffrey los empezó a conducir al cuarto. Una vez allí continuaron conversando mientras comían.

- ¿Ophir está muy lejos?- dijo Baileyi

- Un poco, además que el camino va de subida, aunque no mucho- dijo Balto

- Entonces será un poco cansado, supongo-

- No mucho, además, ya casi alcanzamos al segundo lugar-

- Entonces debemos dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo- dijo Kodi con decisión

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dispusieron a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente partieron rumbo a Ophir. Ciertamente el camino no era muy elevado pero si un tanto largo por lo que les tomo un tiempo llegar. Una vez ahí se fueron directo al cuarto guiados por el olfato de Baileyi. Una vez instalados comenzaron a comer.

- Ya casi alcanzamos al segundo lugar- dijo Balto

- En estos momentos deben estar acampando un poco a las afueras de Ophir- dijo Star

- ¿Por qué no se quedaron en Ophir?- dijo Kodi

- Porque saben que estamos aquí y quieren mantener su ventaja- dijo Balto

- Digamos que nos consideran una amenaza- dijo Star

- ¡Ja!, ¿ahora somos amenaza? Que novedad- dijo Baileyi

- Nosotros nunca hemos sido amenazas- dijo Dusty

- No me incluyas- dijo Baileyi- no olvides que soy un lobo, se puede decir que por naturaleza soy una amenaza, al menos para mis presas-

- En eso tienes razón, pero ahora ya no tienes la necesidad de cazar-

- Pero si lo extraño- dijo Baileyi moviendo el hocico de forma extraña. Su semblante había cambiado, se puede decir que ahora se veía oscuro.

A la mañana siguiente salieron temprano de Ophir para poder así superar al segundo lugar.

- ¿Hasta donde correremos ahora?- dijo Baileyi el cual ya se había convertido en el preguntador oficial de destino en la carrera

- Si todo sale según el plan hasta Nikolai- dijo Balto

Para llegar a Nikolai debían pasar antes por dos pueblos: Takotna y McGrath. En el camino entre estos dos pueblos encontraron al segundo lugar. Era un equipo con la misma cantidad de perros que el suyo (con la excepción de que ese equipo tenía siete perros y el de Balto seis) y que corría con mucha fuerza.

- ¡Hola futuro tercer lugar!- dijo Baileyi asegurándose de que el otro equipo lo oyera

- ¡Nos están alcanzando, corran más rápido!- dijo el perro líder del otro equipo

El equipo de Balto corrió con más fuerza hasta que ambos líderes quedaron nariz con nariz.

- Son un buen equipo, tal vez la próxima carrera ganen- dijo Balto

- Nosotros ganaremos esta- dijo el otro líder

Balto comenzó a correr con una fuerza increíble y empezaron a superar al segundo lugar hasta que este ya no pudo hacer nada más que resignarse.

- ¡Adiós tercer lugar!- grito Baileyi mientras se alejaban

Continuaron corriendo hasta que pasaron por McGrath y llegaron a Nikolai después de un largo recorrido.

- ¡Fue increíble como superamos al segundo lugar!- dijo Baileyi

- Y todo gracias a ti papá- dijo Kodi a Balto

- No olvides que somos un equipo- contestó este- lo hicimos juntos-

- Y deben descansar si quieren llegar en primer lugar a Anchorage- dijo el recién llegado perro Geoffrey- ¿saben?, el primer lugar ya pasó por aquí-

- ¿Y en que pueblo está?- dijo intrigado Kodi

- Deben estar en Rohn-

- Entonces mañana debemos salir temprano, tal vez mañana los podamos alcanzar-

- Pero primero deben descansar-

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al cuarto de la caldera donde, después de comer y ya echados, Balto les explicó el itinerario del día siguiente.

- Mañana pasaremos por Rohn y descansaremos en Rainy Pass-

- Pero así no alcanzaremos al primer lugar- protestó Kodi- ¿porqué no corremos hasta Finger Lake?-

- Por que el plan ya está hecho, Kodi- dijo Balto- vamos a ganar, confía en mi-

- Tienes razón Balto, si le ganamos a una avioneta podemos hacer esto- dijo Kirby

- ¿Le ganaron a una avioneta?- dijo Baileyi- Vaya, eso lo hacen pocos-

- Fue complicado pero gracias a Balto lo hicimos- dijo Kirby

- Si, aunque después tuvimos que ir a recoger al piloto accidentado- dijo Ralph

- ¿Es decir que la avioneta se estrelló?- dijo Baileyi- Eso explica muchas cosas y reitera mi miedo a volar-

- ¿Alguna vez has volado?- dijo Balto sorprendido

- Si, ¿Cómo crees que llegue a Alaska?- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Es decir que no eres de Alaska?- dijo Kodi en un tono que inspiraba sospecha

- Eh… que les parece si dormimos- dijo Baileyi moviendo las patas nerviosamente y acomodándose mientras cerraba los ojos

A la mañana siguiente comenzaron a correr rumbo a Rainy Pass con el firme objetivo de alcanzar al primer lugar. El viaje fue un poco pesado pero el pasar por Rohn les infundó nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante. Una vez en el pueblo Kodi quiso seguir corriendo pero Balto lo detuvo.

- Debemos quedarnos aquí- dijo Balto

- Pero aun podemos llegar más lejos- dijo Kodi en un tono que denotaba molestia

- El plan ya está hecho, Kodiak, y lo vamos a seguir- dijo Balto tajantemente

El resto del equipo solo observó la disputa entre padre e hijo sin intervenir. El resto del día se sintió un cierto distanciamiento entre ambos perros. Una vez que todos estaban dormidos Kodi decidió que ya era hora de hablar con su padre.

- Papá ¿estás despierto?- dijo a Balto en voz baja. Al no recibir respuesta lo empezó a empujar con la pata hasta que lo despertó.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- dijo Balto algo adormilado

- Papá, quisiera disculparme por como me comporté esta tarde- dijo- me dejé llevar tanto por las ganas de querer ganar que olvide que tu eres el perro líder-

- No te preocupes, Kodi, se lo importante que es para ti esta carrera y te prometo que no te defraudaré- dijo Balto en un tono muy paternal- ahora descansa porque mañana correremos mucho y tenemos una carrera que ganar-

- Si papá, gracias- dijo Kodi lamiendo cariñosamente la cabeza de su padre- buenas noches-

A la mañana siguiente partieron temprano rumbo a Yentna con la única intención de superar al primer lugar. El viaje se les hizo muy pesado pues a cada momento creían ver al primer lugar enfrente de ellos pero estas eran simples ilusiones. Así continuaron pasando por Finger Lake y por Skwentna hasta llegar a Yentna. Ahí el perro Geoffrey los recibió y les dio las respectivas noticias de la carrera mientras los llevaba al cuarto.

- Varios equipos se han accidentado y uno fue atacado por un oso- dijo

- ¿Algún incidente con lobos?- dijo Baileyi

- No ninguno- dijo Geoffrey- ahora continuando con las noticias que les interesan el primer lugar ya está en Willow-

Una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto de la caldera Balto le pidió unas cosas a Geoffrey el cual salió por ellas.

- ¿Qué le pediste a Geoffrey, Balto?- dijo Kirby

- Se los diré cundo terminemos de comer-

Y efectivamente al terminar de comer Balto les explicó el plan

- Le pedí que le llevara al Sr. Simpson una lámpara de aceite, aceite y algo con que encenderla- dijo

- Eso fue algo redundante- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Para que?- dijo Kodi

- Mañana saldremos antes que el sol halla salido, para eso necesitamos la lámpara- comenzó a explicar- debemos correr con todas nuestras fuerzas para rebasar al primer lugar y llegar a Anchorage primero-

- Es nuestra única oportunidad para rebasar al primer lugar y ganar- dijo Star

- ¡Entonces hagámoslo!- dijo Kodi

- ¡Si!- dijeron todos al unísono

Las tinieblas aun cubrían la nieve cuando el equipo se preparó y el Sr. Simpson prendió la lámpara. Comenzaron a correr rápidamente pero sin darlo todo hasta que llegaron a las afueras de Willow.

- Prepárense para ladrar fuerte pues vamos a despertar a todo el equipo- dijo Balto

- Y a todo el pueblo- dijo Star

En cuanto pasaron frente al cuarto de la caldera comenzaron a ladrar fuertemente mientras corrían despertando al otro equipo de golpe.

- ¿Qué demonios?- dijo el líder

- No puede ser, ¡es el otro equipo!- dijo un perro

- ¡Levántense, no podemos perder!- dijo el líder

Pero fue una instrucción dada muy tarde pues el equipo de Balto ya había salido de Willow y se encaminaba a Eagle River.

- ¡Vamos equipo, no se rindan!- dijo Balto

El camino se volvía un poco resbaloso en el camino de Willow a Eagle River y varas veces estuvieron a punto de resbalar y caer pero lograron mantenerse en pie y llegar.

- Deberíamos descansar un poco- dio Ralph- ya llevamos mucha ventaja-

- Descansaremos en Anchorage- dijo Balto

- Como los grandes ganadores de Iditarod- dijo Baileyi

El camino hasta Anchorage se les hizo pesado y hasta tedioso pero por fin divisaron al magnifico pueblo y escucharon el tronido de la pistola de bengala anunciando su llegada.

- Anchorage, allá vamos- dijo Kodi

En la "recta final" comenzaron a correr con tal fuerza que el Sr. Simpson casi cae del trineo.

Una vez que cruzaron la línea de meta se detuvieron entre gritos y aplausos de todo el pueblo. Rápidamente llegaron los medios de comunicación para entrevistar al Sr. Simpson mientras los demás acariciaban al equipo mientras los felicitaban.

- Señoras y señores- dijo el juez principal por un altavoz- declaro como ganadores del primer lugar de La Gran Carrera Iditarod al Equipo de perros de correo de Nome.

- Todo el pueblo comenzó a gritar de emoción mientras el equipo festejaba

- Lo hicimos papá, lo hicimos- dijo Kodi saltando de felicidad a su padre

- ¡Si!, lo logramos ¡ganamos!- dijo Kirby

- Siempre supe que lo lograríamos- dijo Star

Dusty y Ralph simplemente se habían quedado sin palabras, mientras que Baileyi por su parte "cantaba" un clásico desconocido para el equipo.

- ♪ We are the champions, we are the champions, no time for losers 'cause we are the champions, of Iditarooooooooooood ♪- y terminó con un fuerte aullido.

Todo Anchorage estuvo de fiesta recibiendo a los demás equipos hasta el día siguiente cuando Balto y su equipo debían regresar victoriosos a Nome.

- ¿Cómo regresaremos?- dijo Baileyi al día siguiente

- En avioneta- dijo Balto

- Va a ser un viaje un poco largo- dijo Baileyi- espero aguantar-

- ¿A que te refieres con "aguantar"?- dijo Kirby

- A no vomitar- dijo Baileyi

- Espero que no hagas eso porque sería muy asqueroso- dijo Kirby

La avioneta estaba lista y el equipo lentamente comenzó a subir a ella. El ultimo en subir fue Baileyi el cual decidió besar tierra firma antes de subir al aparato.

El vuelo fue bastante tranquilo con muy poca turbulencia y llegaron sin problemas a Nome donde serían recibidos con mucha alegría y fiesta. El día festejaba el presente pero la noche marcaría al futuro.

**La hija de Balto**

El día había sido muy agitado por los festejos que se habían hecho y cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dejaron que el equipo se retirase a descansar de tan gran experiencia.

Baileyi decidió dormir con Balto pues sabía que esa noche habría luna llena y no se la quería perder por nada del mundo.

Ya en la noche, mientras Balto dormía, Baileyi se levantó para tener una charla con una vieja conocida suya: la Luna.

- Hola- dijo mientras se sentaba donde alguna vez se sentó Balto mientras pensaba en Jenna- tenía mucho que no hablaba contigo. ¿Sabes?, logramos ganar la Gran Carrera Iditarod. Creo que mi Karma ya se está aflojando, pues por fin puedo experimentar felicidad que hace tiempo creí perdida. Tiene tiempo que no aúllo en una noche como esta; tal vez… pueda echarme uno o dos aulliditos- dicho esto tomo aire y comenzó a aullar de una forma muy hermosa. Se podía decir que "cantaba con aullidos". Estos aullidos despertaron a Balto el cual se fue a sentar junto a él.

- Parece que estás muy feliz- dijo este

- Estoy muy feliz- dijo sonriente Baileyi- tan solo mira esta luna…cualquier lobo estaría feliz esta noche-

- Ya lo creo- dijo Balto recordando a su hija

Ambos canes se quedaron en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Baileyi volvió a aullar de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes.

- Aúllas muy bonito- dijo Balto

- Con mi clan aullábamos casi todas las noches-

- ¿Extrañas hacer eso?-

- Si- dijo Baileyi- en realidad extraño estar con mis hermanos lobos-. Su mirada se perdía en el vacío una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Balto reflexionó un poco antes de hablar.

- Estarías bien con Aleu-

- ¿Quién es Aleu?-

- Mi hija-

- ¿Y porque dices que estaría bien con ella?- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

- Porque ella es una loba-

Baileyi se quedó boquiabierto y anonadado

- ¿¡Tu hija es una loba!?- dijo sorprendido

- Si- dijo Balto- en realidad se unió a los lobos hace tiempo y se hizo líder de un clan-

- Supongo que hay una historia detrás de esto- dijo Baileyi

- Así es- dijo Balto- vamos a descansar, te la contaré mañana-

- De acuerdo, buenas noches-

A la mañana siguiente Aleu se despertó extrañada pues había soñado con un aullido muy hermoso y porque, por alguna razón, sentía que debía ir a Nome.

- ¿Qué tienes Aleu?, te ves rara- dijo un lobo regordete y con voz de bobo

- Siento que debo ir a Nome-

- ¿Por qué?- dijo un lobo pulgoso

- No lo sé-

- ¿Y vas a ir?- otro lobo que parecía que tenía algún problema mental

Aleu meditó su respuesta, pero cuando la eligió supo que no la iba a cambiar

- Iré-

Ese mismo día pero en Nome Balto estaba a punto de contarle la historia de Aleu a Baileyi cuando fue abruptamente interrumpido por Boris

- ¡Baileyi!, no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste anoche- dijo Boris enfadado

- ¿Qué hice?- dijo inocentemente Baileyi

- Aullar como un loco- dijo Boris más enfadado

- Querrás decir como un lobo que para tu información es lo que soy- dijo Baileyi. Ahora el estaba enfadado

- Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer- dio Boris- me la estaba pasando tan bien…-

- ¿Interrumpí algo acaso?- dijo Baileyi con voz de doble sentido

- Eh… no lo vuelvas a hacer y ya- dijo Boris. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

- ¡Ja!, ese Boris- dijo Baileyi más calmado- ¿ya me puedes contar la historia Balto?-

- Claro-

Balto comenzó a narrar la historia a Baileyi desde que Jenna estaba embarazada hasta que Aleu se alejaba en ese pedazo de hielo flotante.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerla- dijo Baileyi una vez terminado el relato

- Ella ahora debe tener mas o menos tu edad- dijo Balto

- ¿Porqué lo dices?-

- Por nada-

Ese día Baileyi meditó en lo que Balto le había contado. Por su mente solo pasaba la pregunta "¿la podré llegar a conocer?".

Pasaron unos días y Baileyi decidió salir del equipo de perros de correo un tiempo

- ¿Por qué te vas?- dijo Kodi

- Ya es hora de que Kirby vuelva a correr- dijo Baileyi- además de que quiero ordenar mis pensamientos-

- ¿Y vas a regresar?- dijo Kirby

- Solo hasta que tu quieras otras vacaciones y hasta que logre ordenar mi mente-

Durante esos días surgió la noticia en Nome de que se había visto a un lobo gris rondar por ahí. Algunos perros estaban temerosos pero Baileyi estaba más que emocionado e intrigado y deseaba conocerle.

Un día Baileyi decidió que, si no podía conocer a Aleu, al menos podía saber por donde se fue.

- Balto, ¿me podrías llevar al camino por el cual seguiste a Aleu?-

- Claro, pero tendrá que ser mañana-

- ¿Porqué?-

- Voy a pasar al día con Jenna-

- De acuerdo. Tal vez yo pase el día con Muk y Luk o con el perro de correos-

- Está bien, nos vemos después-

Esa noche, Baileyi despertó como todas las noches y decidió dar una ligera caminata por las afueras de Nome. El cielo estaba nublado así que no podía ver con mucha claridad. Pasando por el lago donde alguna vez hizo su prueba de velocidad comenzó a sentirse acechado.

- "Creo que sería mejor regresar con Balto"- pensó

Comenzó a dar medía vuelta pero se detuvo al ver que, entre los arbustos, unos ojos amarillos con pupilas azules lo miraban.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? ¿Qué quiere?- dijo Baileyi poniéndose en posición de ataque y enseñando los colmillos

De entre los arbustos salió una loba gris. Era Aleu.

- ¿Quién eres?- dijo Baileyi sin cambiar su posición

- Soy Aleu-

- ¿Aleu?- dijo sorprendido Baileyi- vaya, por fin te conozco- dijo regresando a una posición normal

- ¿Y ti quien eres?-

- Disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Baileyi-

- ¿Porqué dijiste que por fin me conoces? ¿Alguien te habló de mi?-

- Si, tu padre, Balto-

- ¿Conoces a mi padre?-

- Se puede decir que vivo con el. También conozco a tu hermano Kodi-

Hubo un cierto incomodo silencia hasta que Baileyi decidió hablar

- ¿Quieres caminar?-

- De acuerdo-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas con los lobos-

- Lo estaba, pero sentí que debía venir aquí-

- ¿Porqué?-

- No lo se. ¿Porqué vives en Nome?, ¿No deberías estar con tu clan?-

- No soy de por aquí- dijo Baileyi- y mi clan, el Canis Lupus Baileyi, está prácticamente extinto-

- ¿Por qué?- dijo sorprendida Aleu

- Por razones que no te puedo explicar- dijo Baileyi- ¿Sabes?, eh estado conviviendo con lobos y los humanos un tiempo y eso no es malo, pero me gustaría regresar con los lobos-

- Si quieres puedes unirte a mi clan- dijo Aleu- no creo que sea igual al tuyo, pero encontraras lobos amistosos-

- ¡Me encantaría!- dijo Baileyi saltando de la emoción- ¿Dónde está?-

- Un poco lejos de aquí-

- ¡Oh! Gracias- dijo Baileyi frotándose contra Aleu- muchas gracias Aleu-

- ¿Cuándo puedes partir?-

- Mañana mismo-

- Entonces mañana nos veremos aquí-

- Mañana tu padre me va a enseñar el camino por el cual te fuiste- dijo Baileyi- si quieres nos podemos ver ahí-

- Está bien, así no nos tardaremos tanto en llegar-

- De acuerdo- dijo Baileyi- por cierto ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir el resto de la noche en el Barco?-

- Preferiría no hacerlo-

- Como quieras- dijo Baileyi- por cierto, los humanos están ciegos-

- Por que lo dices- dijo Aleu riendo

- Porque dijeron que había un lobo a las afueras de Nome pero se ve a leguas que es una hermosa loba la que está a las afueras de Nome-

- Gracias- dijo Aleu mientras reía y se sonrojaba- hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana- dijo Baileyi

Y ambos lobos se retiraron a dormir

**Un "hola" y un "adiós"**

El día comenzaba cuando Balto y Baileyi para ir al camino por el cual Aleu había escapado.

- Siento que nos vamos a encontrar a alguien- dijo pensativo Baileyi

- ¿Porqué lo dices?-

- Porque tengo ese curioso presentimiento-

Una vez que se internaron en el bosque, Baileyi comenzó a buscar nerviosamente con la mirada hasta que vio a Aleu.

- Por este camino Aleu huyó hace tiempo- dijo Balto

- Interesante-

- ¿Porqué querías conocer el camino?-

- Simple curiosidad-

En ese momento les salió al paso Aleu.

- ¡Aleu!- dijo sorprendido Balto

- Hola papá-

Balto quería "abrazar" a su pequeña pero ésta se le adelantó

- Te extrañe- dijo Aleu sonriendo

- Yo también te extrañe- dijo Balto- ¿Dónde está el clan?-

- Se quedaron del otro lado-

- Esto es extraño, venía a mostrarle el camino por el que te fuiste a Baileyi cuando apareciste tú-

- Linda forma de presentarme-

- ¡Oh!, disculpa- dijo apenado Balto- el es Baileyi y…-

- Ya nos conocemos- dijo sonriente Aleu

- ¿Cuándo se conocieron?- dijo extrañado Balto

- Anoche cuando salí a caminar la encontré- dijo Baileyi

- Conversamos un poco y decidimos vernos aquí- dijo Aleu

- ¿Y porqué decidieron verse aquí?- dijo Balto previendo la respuesta

- Veras Balto- dijo Baileyi- Eh disfrutado mucho mi estancia en Nome pero soy un lobo y mi lugar está con ellos-

- Lo entiendo- dijo Balto- ¿Cuándo te vas a ir?-

- Esperaba hacerlo hoy mismo-

- ¿Y les vas a avisar de tu partida a todos?-

- Claro. Voy a convocar un ágora en el cuarto de la caldera-

- Está bien. Vamos-

- ¿No vienes Aleu?-

- No gracias. Los espero aquí-

Balto y Baileyi partieron rumbo al cuarto de la caldera. Mientras caminaban Baileyi le daba una última mirada al pueblo que lo acogió por un largo tiempo. Una vez que llegaron al cuarto Baileyi comenzó a aullar y los perros comenzaron a llenar el lugar.

- ¿Ya sabes que le vas a decir al equipo?- dijo Balto

- Lo estoy pensando-

- ¿Y a Dusty?-

- No lo se-

Una vez que el lugar estuvo lleno Baileyi y Balto entraron y se pusieron donde todos pudieran verlos y escucharlos.

- ¿Cuál es la noticia, Balto?-

- Baileyi tiene que decirles algo importante-

Baileyi dio unos pasos al frente y comenzó a hablar

- Como saben se ah visto merodeando a un lobo por las afueras de Nome. Anoche me encontré con el, quien en realidad es ella pues es una loba, y después de una breve charla me ofreció unirme a su clan. Y yo acepté-

Todos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a hablar entre si

- ¿Quieres decir que te vas a ir?- dijo Kodi haciendo que volviera el orden al lugar

- Así es-

- ¿Cuándo?-

- Hoy, después de que termine mi despedida-

- ¿Te hemos hecho algo para que te vayas?- dijo el perro de correos

- No, nada. Simplemente deben comprender que soy un lobo y mi lugar está con ellos-

- Entonces ¿esto es un adiós?-

- Si-

Los perros comenzaron a retirarse y uno a uno se fueron despidiendo de Baileyi y dándole algunos consejos. En cuanto llegó el momento de despedirse del equipo de perros de correo Baileyi los sentó entorno a el.

- Quisiera darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron. No se como agradecerles-

- Nosotros también te agradecemos que hallas estado con nosotros- dijo Kodi- ¿Crees que algún día volverás?-

- Tal vez- dijo Baileyi- podría intentar visitarlos cada año-

- Entonces. Adiós- dijo Kodi

- Adiós-

Uno a uno el equipo fue despidiéndose de Baileyi y dándole un "abrazo" de despedida hasta que llegó el momento de Dusty

- ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?- dijo ella

- Pues si yo me voy a ir…-

- Yo me voy a quedar-

- Entonces hazlo, no te detendré-

Dusty se acercó a Baileyi y le dio un "abrazo" de despedida

- Buena suerte-

- Igualmente-

Baileyi dio media vuelta y se retiró junto con Balto al bosque donde ya los esperaba Aleu.

- Entonces ¿nos vamos?- dijo ésta

- Si- dijo Baileyi- solo déjame despedirme de Balto-

- Claro-

Fue algo sencillo pues solo dio media vuelta para estar frente a él

- Adiós Balto, fue un honor haberte conocido. Gracias por todo-

- No es un adiós, solo un hasta luego- dijo Balto- recuerda que dijiste que volverías cada año-

- Eso intentaré- dijo Baileyi- Adiós-

Dicho esto le dio un "abrazo" de despedida a Balto y dio media vuelta adelantándose a Aleu para darle privacidad

- Adiós papá-

- Adiós hija. Cuídate mucho y cuida a Baileyi y al clan-

- Tú también cuídate y cuida a mi mamá y al tío Boris-

Le dio un "abrazo" de despedida a su padre y comenzó a caminar al lado de Baileyi

- ¿Nervioso?-

- Emocionado- dijo Baileyi- solo espero llevarme bien con el clan-

- Son buenos chicos, no tendrás problemas-

- Gracias otra vez por aceptarme-

- No hay porque-

- Te abrazaría pero tu padre aún nos observa-

Aleu rió y Baileyi también.

Ambos lobos caminaron con rumbo al paso que los llevaría donde se encontraba el clan.

El futuro deparaba muchas cosas para el clan, para Aleu y en especial para Baileyi el cual caminaba con la mirada en el horizonte y la cabeza bien alta con un solo pensamiento que lo llenaba de esperanza:

"Lobos, allá voy"

Fin de la parte uno.

Ego sum Lupus


End file.
